Cat You Once Knew
by GuyInTheBackRow
Summary: A drunken assassin gets caught in a bar at Knowhere by the Guardians. Rocket may know her vaguely from a drunk brawl they had together once, but alas, the assassin does not. Once-shot that may or may not turn into a story. (first story so..)
1. Preview

This is just preview really, I got bored so I put my OC into this. She is short for her species, a"Khajiit' really. ANYWAY! Novaline Grex has dark brown fur and a scar across her right eye and skilled at using knives. Which is her favorite weapon, although she has met Rocket before, she was drunk off her button. Her favorite drink is Bourbon and oddly she is only 8 years old, quite old for her kind. If you want me to continue (which I probably will anyway..) please review! Thanks and peeace out motha truckers!

A drunken assassin slammed her knife into the bartenders sleeve. "Another!" She grinned drunkenly, taking out the knife and took a shot. Her cat ears perking up when something sharp scratches her back, out of instinct she stabs the thing that has scratched her. turning around in shock to see what...or who it is. Only to hear a screech. Huh that's familiar...she thought. Turning around to hack at the figure again, only to be pinned to the ground by a tree-man.

"Oui, we can talk about this tree dude!" the drunken assassin said slurred, squirming around to get loose somehow. To her amazement the tree thing spoke, starting to pin her arms to the floorboards. "I am Groot?" A rodent pointed a gun to the ladies head and stared, freaking her out. "Take a picture, it shows ya longer!" hissed at him, her ears went back. "How many units for this thing anyway?" The rodent thing asked someone else while scowling. Ah shit the dicks aren't alone. Suddenly she was lifted up in the air by the tree, she was able to see the group. "Units, for me? Well fuck I let someone free ONCE" the drunken assassin muttered, regretting not killing a man from before. A green skinned lady nodded towards the rodent, "This is her, Novaline Grex. Rocket, it's 100 thousand units." the lady said softly, to which the man she does know, Star-Lord, replied. "Rocket, do you know Novaline? I just assume you do." The Racoon put his gun down for now and told the tree-man to knock her out. "Come on Tree dude! I just wanna drink." the drunk assassin shouted out before she was knocked unconscious...


	2. Chapter One

Sorry its so short, I got writers block pretty early. Plus, still having some troubles with uploading new chapters so bear with me! I forgot to say what Novaline is wearing so here ya go: Navy blue leather jacket over a orange tanktop that has blood stains on it, black leggings and typically she doesn't wear shoes but she finds its annoying to take a bath every day because of it. So, she wears black and white converse shoes. That's about it! If you like it, please review and don't hesitate to tell me if there are typo's and mistakes. Peace!

Novaline Drex groaned in pain as she attempted to sit up, hearing the so called 'guardians of the galaxy' argue about what they will do to her. Novaline noticed how much the raccoon creature stared at her scar, forcing herself to speak. "Ah my fucking head YOU TREE MOTHER FUCKER" felt large amounts of pain in her back, turning her glare towards the tree-man who looked sorry. Plus something from a green guy about

_Why would he have sex with a mother?_ Novaline took out her flask and drank its contents, seeing the guardians walk away to go get her a first-aid kit. How fucking thoughtful. She got up and attempts to run and/or hide from the basturds, only to be pinned back against the wall from the green fellow. "Why can't I just be left alone man?" whined, struggling against the mans hold. To which she was shocked to get a reply, but not from the green dude, but from...the racoon thing.

"You are a assassin, simple." Novaline hissed at them both. "An assassin can't be left alone and not STARED AT." She replied, getting a glare from the raccoon. She groaned as the green guy hit her in her side. "We're trying to help her, not hurt her more, Drax!" some guy said, clearly annoyed. Novaline was lifted by the trees limbs, holding her still. "I feel special." Novaline sneered, trying to get out of the trees grasp, can't blame her for trying. The trees grasp tightened around her, hearing once again the raccoon tell the tree man to knock her out.

Novaline awoke with a jolt of pain, sensing she is in a new place. "Oh good you're awake." she heard a familiar voice say to her. "Where fuck did I go?" Novaline asked, going to sit up but to only realize she is being held by the tree man yet again. "Milano, Quills ship. We're takin' you to the police." Novaline thought she heard a hint of guilt in his voice but she caught him staring at her eye scar again. "How about we make a deal eh? Yall let me go, and I won't leave anymore witnesses! Good deal indeed." asked lightly, feeling like she will be crushed at any moment by the tree man. "Seems fair-oh wait it doesn't one bit!" Rocket said with a glare, Peter/Star-Lord came into Novalines line of sight. "We ain't taking her to the police, Rocket. Just to a doctor so they can patch her up better then we can." Peter spoke, Novaline stared at wide-eyed.

"They'll capture me there! Besides, keep me filled with alcohol I can survive." she muttered, earning a smirk from Rocket. Peter shook his head, "You can barely stand." _well that explains the treeman_, Novaline thought. "We aren't going let you out of our sights either, Quill has told me you are...important for this team." the green women spoke up from her spot in the corner. Novaline smirked "Ah yes, units for a rainy day. I am truly honored." retorted, starting to see darkness poke at her eyes. Before she fell unconscious, she heard Rocket yell at the tree man. "You were holding her to tight you moron!"


	3. Chapter Two

Sorry this is so short but because of school I have to write short things. Little fun facts about Novaline. She was one of the other science experiments with Rocket, but not for cyber genetics mainly. Yes she can speak and walk, but she ran off before they could really do much else. She is around the size of Rocket, if not smaller. Also, she felt bad about leaving other behind so she went back to the lab to get people out. Got there just in time to fight off some 'white coats' for a raccoon.

"You guys need to stop knocking me out." Novaline said with a groan, sitting up from the floor. She looked up to see everyone staring at her eye scar, sighed and took out her knives. Going into a fighting stance. "Yall need to stop staring too." She said before attempting to run off only to held down by Drax. This gave her one of her memory headaches, where she gets flashes of memories all at once. Not very pleasant but Novaline had grown used to it. Rocket has seen her go through headaches before, so he crouched down next to Novaline, a smirk on his face. "Remember us now, Novy?" He said after she growled. "Took a while, Rocket. Ya know I don't like nicknames." The others are slightly confused, Rocket told Drax to let go of Novaline and hugged the cat tightly. Groot smiled "I am Groot!" Earning a smirk from Novaline. "I never got a chance to introduce, nice to meetcha I'm Novaline. Rockets drinking buddy and assassin." Bowed low at the waist jokingly as the Guardians minus Groot and Rocket, muttered hellos while they plan to question their companions later. Novaline put away her knives and stood. "Sorry for earlier, drinking things...speaking of which, where's the alcohol?" Smiled gently after she spoke. "I'll show you, these guys think they can hide it from me." Replied, walking to his workshop with Novaline. "She's Rockets drinking pal? Who would of thunk it." Quill said sounding more surprised than he would of liked. "I am groot!" (drinks like Rocket.) Groot said, earning a groan from everyone. "Great, we'll be out of booze in a hour!"


	4. Chapter Three

This is still kinda short and I apologize but writers block seems to be my friend with this story. I am trying to choose which storyline to go on from here, and how. So! In the meantime, enjoy!

In under two hours, the cat and raccoon drank to their hearts content. Both singing songs drunkenly, many times Groot had to interfere and stop Novaline from drinking to much but he always failed. The others all either watched in curiousness or went back to finding new jobs for their team, Drax was one of the ones who just watched. "Does our furry friend know the cat well?" he questioned, at some points he even called Novaline a kitty cat. He got the groups attention shortly after Novaline tried to attack him for 'making fun of her.' That pretty much brings us to the next hour. Rocket snickered as Novaline sang. "Come and get yer loooove~! Come and get yer loooVE!"" her voice sweet but still spoke in some drunken slurs. Rocket and her didn't notice that Starlord was recording this, blackmail. Novaline sang a few more verses from the song before getting one of her memory headaches, this time though its the side effect. Temporary memory wipe, Rocket and Groot know how to take care of this problem in a sense but the others? They have some ideas. "WHO TH FUCK ARE YA?" She growled at them all, taking out her sighed "This will wear off soon, Novy." He spoke calmly, rolled his eyes at Drax's battle stance. "How do ya know my name? Ya captured me!" She exclaimed, charging at Rocket. To her surprise, he shoved her off and nods at Grabbed Novaline in a hug, holding her still as she is stuck in his hold. "Let me go, Tree! I. Am. Not going back there!" Said angry, choking back tears. The Guardians watched before Starlord spoke up. "What do we need to do?" He asked the question on the others mind. Novaline kept growling "Let me go back home you houseplant!" Rocket winced slightly when she spoke. "We need to hold her down until it passes. Only problem is you all have to hear her rant." Rocket said, Drax not getting out of his stance. "Why don't we just knock her out?" He asked, not moving an inch. "That'll hurt Novy you moron!" Rocket retorted, stopping himself from hurting Drax for the comment. "Dontcha dare call me Novy you rodent! That's my Terran name!" She sneered, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Groot spoke calming words to Novaline silently, what surprised her is that Novaline understood Groot. Rocket sighed in relief as she calmed down. "I..I just want to go home..." choked out, stopped struggling against Groot as she let tears fall. Rocket stopped himself from hugging her. "You aren't taking me home are you?" whimpered, staring at Rocket. "Not today, Novaline. Go to sleep alright?" He spoke bluntly, a slight hint of concern. Novaline nodded and slowly drifted to sleep, whimpering every so often. Rocket sent Groot off to go lay Nova down on Rockets bed since he doesn't sleep in it anyway. "Alright, spill the beans. What's your history with Novaline?" Starlord asked hesitantly. "Nothin' special, we were both from Terra, got taken by scientists and given cybernetics. She escaped in the nick of time and came back to help fight back against them...along my side. So we're close, that clear it up for ya Quill?" sneered before walking out of the room to check on Novaline.


	5. Chapter four

Aaaay! Sorry this is late, school never seems to let me do stuff. I tried to make this long, so bear with me here. Heh..bear..Racoon..heh heh...aight, enjoy! -Moosey

Soon after, Rocket could be seen pacing in his room. Novaline was still asleep with a fever. "This is unfair!" he growled lowly. "I am, groot." (Calm down, Rocket.) Groot spoke up from his spot in the room. "I will not calm down, she is sick and we are days from a doctor!" Rocket retorted, sneaking glances of the sleeping cat laid on his bed.Quill stood at the doorway, sighed before he spoke. "Look dude, we can't do much about this for a few days. I'm sure Novaline is fine." Rocked gave him a glare, still pacing endlessly. Novaline whimpered in her sleep, clearly having a bad dream. "See, Quill?! She ain't fine. Its only been hours after she got here...what the fuck did you do?!" Growled at Quill, mentally regretting showing his soft side. "Immfinn..." came from the bed, Novaline sat up. She whimpered in pain as she felt jolts of pain in her back and head. Rocket stared at her before rushing to the side of the bed. "Who hurt you? How are you feeling?" He asked her sounding concerned. Quill watched but kept his mouth shut as she spoke, ready to go get the team at any moment. "Hangover.bruised side." she ignored Rockets questions as she fell back onto the bed.

"Novy, I'll get you some bourbon alright? Quills gonna watch you." Rocket spoke quietly so Novalines headache won't set off. She nodded as she curled up, hugging a pillow. Quill waited until Rocket was out of sight before helping her get comfy, knowing full well that Rocket would kill him otherwise. "We're days from the nearest doctor so you're gonna have to hang tight." Spoke softly, hating hangovers as much as the next drunkie. "Yipfuckingee..." she mumbled into the pillow as Drax walked in.

"The feline is sick? Hm." With that, he walked off and Rocket came in. "A cup a day keeps the pain away." Rocket said jokingly, giving a glass of bourbon to Novaline when she sat up. "Thank the stars for booze." She agreed, drinking the bourbon. Their day went normal after that, with the exceptions of Rocket checking on Novaline in the middle of battles. "I'll fight to my grave ya assholes!" shouted at them, slicing enemies throats. "You're sick, Novy. I'll carry you if I have to. Or Groot will, he volunteered." Rocket replied as he fought beside her. Before Novaline could speak up, Groot lifted her up and into the Milano. Simply saying "I am Groot." (Go to sleep.) So regrettingly, she curled up on Rockets bed and fell asleep while the others were finishing their mission.


	6. Not a chapter

I am going to take a break from the newest chapter for now, it will hopefully only be for a few days at least! Because of this, I'll be writing another story that's what could have happened if my friends OC (Vanadium) had saved Novaline before the Guardians could have gotten her. Of course, my friend will be helping me so I can get her character right. Lastly, as a random question: Should Rocket take care of Novaline while she is sick, or should Groot? I am uncertain! So uh, please review and I'll hopefully see you soon! -Moosey


	7. Chapter five

Novaline doesn't like being sick while countless douchebags can be killed. So she had tried countless times to leave the Milano, Rocket has had to hold her down countless times before.

"You can't stop me from fighting...!" Novaline spoke as she stumbled out of Rocket and Groots room. "I ain't going to stay useless!" she shouted, Rocket rolling his eyes at her.

"You aren't being useless, Novy. Just taking a break." Rocket retorted, pushing her gently back into the room.

"I don't take breaks, what's the point of them?!" growled lowly before coughing violently. Groot was slumped along the wall, whining silently when awoken by shouting.

"For once we aren't on the run, so just calm down. If you don't, I'll get Groot to watch over you. Or me, for that matter. Got it?" Rocket sighed, getting an eyeroll from Novaline.

"I'm to used to being on the run, Rocket! Now I have this cold and I can't fight. This ain't my proudest day." she huffed, sitting on the bed yet again. She would never admit it, but she likes being safe. Although it may take a her a while to get used to it.

"Me and Groot did alright, surely you can to. Before Quill comes here and makes me your babysitter for the rest of the day, ever slept on Groot before? He can be comfy at times. Right, Groot?" Rocket spoke gently, turning his attention to the now awake Groot.

"I am Groot." He nodded in agreement, wanting to get back to sleep.

"Yeah, yeah. Someone has to watch over Novy while the other goes with the team."

"I am Groot." (Then you do it.) Groot poked Rocket after he spoke.

"Maybe I will. I just thought you would like to rest." Argued with the treeman, not noticing as Novaline grabbed her weapons and slid out the door. Already making it to where the rest of the Guardians stood, not looking in the direction she was in.

Yeah, yeah. Someone has to watch over Novy while the other goes with the team."

"I am Groot." (Then you do it.) Groot poked Rocket after he spoke.

"Maybe I will. I just thought you would like to rest." Argued with the treeman, not noticing as Novaline grabbed her weapons and slid out the door. Already making it to where the rest of the Guardians stood, not looking in the direction she was in.

"Oh for fucks sake! Damnit Novaline Starling Drex get your ass back here!" Novaline heard Rocket shout as she was about to open the Milano's front door to freedom. Instantly the Guardians turned around to go help Rocket look.

"Rocket...how did Novaline get past you and Groot?" Gamora spoke as did Peter after her.

"She can't be far, the doors are closed. Easy peasy."

"Me and Groot were trying to agree on who should take watch on Novaline." Rocket shrugged, Groot stood behind him.

Peter continued, "So, we should sit it out. Also, did you say her middle name is Starling?" He snickered, planning to make fun of Novaline later if need be.

"Did I fucking stutter, Quill?" Rocket retorted.

"She is an assassin! She could be anywhere." Gamora snapped at them both. Novaline silently opened the door and ran outside, giggling to herself as she soon found a bar.

"Ah bars, home away from home." She sung silently. Walking into the bar, others stared and some murmured. "Bartender! Six shots of tequila if ya please." Novaline asks the bartender as she sat down on a barstool, giving the bartender units.

The Guardians searched around the Milano before Groot saw the open door.

"I am Groot." (She is outside.)

"Oh for fuck...I'll go get her, she better not be drinking tequila. Makes her sick." Rocket muttered, walking out of the Milano before the others could protest.

Novaline took a fourth shot.

"Rocket'll be pissed..." she grinned as Rocket walked into the bar, Novaline in clear view.

"Speaking of...hic! Rocket, how arr ya?" She took her fifth shot as Rocket grabbed her arm and proceeded to drag her out of the bar.

"Well, you drank tequila. Plus, you happened to sneak past the entire team. So, now I have to take care of you. Again!" Rocket growled lowly, Novaline kept grinning.

"Fine, hate me for wanting to get drunk. Damn ship of yers ain't got the good stuff." She whined jokingly, getting tugged along to the ship by Rocket.

"Getting sicker from tequila isn't better for you. Novy, you aren't getting any better." Rocket stopped at distance where they both could be seen from the Milano. He kept hold of her arm just in case.

"It's better then going to jail! I can't kill for fun anymore once them Guardians take me to Nova. Just silently killing off asshole cellmates, not fun. I took out half of a jail once, then they moved me to another jail. Where I got called Kitty and they sold me off to other cellmates that I could barely kill off. Its delaying the jail time, or getting it over with. I'm just yer rainy day money right? Ain't many loopholes." Novaline spoke with some slurs, tequila not only makes her sick but makes her speak her thoughts.

"You're delaying it? Look Novy, you aren't just money. Well you were at first but I told them that if I can make you remember, we can keep you safe for a week or two." Rocket spoke calmly.

"I'll thank ya later, Rocky." Smirked, poking him in the side. He rolled his eyes as they both boarded the Milano.

"I hate tequila+." Novaline asked weakly, collapsing on Groot.

"I am Groot?"(Rocket's room again?) Groot asked the group. Picking her up and making sure that Novaline is comfortable.

"Yeah, I'll sleep on the floor again..." Rocket shrugged, ignoring the looks he got from his teammates when Groot spoke again.

"I am Groot." (You sleep on the bed.)

"G-Groot just go put her on the bed!" Rocket rolled his eyes.

"She was in a bar. Is Novaline rainy day money or not?" Rocket asked the team bluntly, unsure himself.

"More like if we go bankrupt. Which should never happen, with hopes." Gamora punched Starlord on the arm.

"We all agreed, even Groot, that you needed someone to trust. Since we barely trust each other as it is." Gamora spoke calmly, glaring at Starlord when he was going to speak.

There it is folks! I have tried my best to make it long. Plus, I never seem to hit enter when someone talks which is quite stupid. So, I did! If there is any typos feel free to tell me.

-Moose


End file.
